five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Wizkid's 4
Five Nights at Wizkid's 4 You're a young child who has recurring nightmares of twisted, demented versions of the Wizkid characters. From 12 AM to 6 AM in these nightmares, you must free-roam around your parents house until you can finally awake. The Animatronics: Torment Wizkid: A twisted, metallic red glowing eyed version of Wizkid, who's heavily damaged and demented. Torment Dig: A twisted version of Dig. He has a heavily demented look, but not that damaged. Torment Rodney: A twisted version of Rodney. He'd look futuristic if he wasn't so withered and nightmarish. Torment Barrows: A twisted version of Barrows. He's in absolute ruins, and has a very nightmarish look. Torment Carl: A demonic version of Carl. He resembles his FNaW 3 version. Torment Tod: A destroyed, demonic version of Tod. He's an absolute wreck. Torment Sam: The most destroyed, withered animatronic you'll ever see. One look at him and your nightmares will never end. Torment Whittle (Splinter): 01010010 01010101 01001110 00100000 01010010 01010101 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000110 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01001111 01001110 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010010 01010101 01001110 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01001001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01000101 01010000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000101 Amaglamation: error Mechanics: Hiding: There are many places to hide in the house, especially because you play as a young child. As such, not only can you hide in closets, large drawers, under beds and more, but you can also crawl. '''This is for another mechanic. Hiding in general can deter '''Torment Wizkid and Torment Dig, '''however leaving your flashlight on while hiding in one of the "closet" spots can cause them to still find you, and leaving it on while not hiding in a closet spot ''will ''kill you. Flashlight: The flashlight is an essential part to the game. Without it, you'd likely be running into things all the time. However, it can also lead to your death, as if you don't hear your enemy approaching, then they'll find your blatant beacon and easily find you. However, listen closely to the footsteps. Some characters have different footsteps than others. '''Torment Tod '''can be deterred by the flashlight. The Room Closet: The room's closet hosts '''Torment Rodney. '''While you roam around the house, you should not forget about your own room. It can save your life in some scenarios. However, you should never abandon it for too long, as '''Torment Rodney '''will come out if you don't check it enough. Hiding in your room's closet is more effective than any other hiding place, however it's much more dangerous, as you'll have to constantly turn to look at '''Torment Rodney, '''which not only means you need to turn on your flashlight, but your '''fear meter '''will skyrocket. '''Fear Meter: The fear meter is an essential part to the game's mechanics. Your fear meter can go up just by wandering around the house, and can go up even faster if you have your flashlight off, are hiding in a closet, hear an animatronic, or play one of Torment Carl's '''mini-games. It can skyrocket if you see an animatronic, hide in the room closet, or face '''Splinter. '''If the meter gets full, expect a visit from '''Torment Sam. '''However, the fear meter can be lowered by playing with toys; but be ''warned, toys make noise. ''And too much noise means a visit from... Torment Barrows: Torment Barrows is attracted by noise. If you make noise from a distance, he'll hear it. If you make noise while he's very close, he'll kill you. Making noises includes: * Playing with toys * Going into hiding * Turning on/off the flashlight (only counts if he's really close) Torment Carl: Torment Carl can be stopped by checking the room's bed. However, if he gets out, he isn't a death sentence like Rodney. Instead, if you hear metallic screeching, you need to get into the nearest closet spot as soon as possible. A mini-game will then be played with '''Torment Carl, '''where you need to keep the flashlight on his eye. It will move around, and the better the spot, the harder the mini-game. The closet/cabinets are the easiest, the beds are the hardest. Crawling: Crawling makes very little noise and makes you harder to detect. If you crawl behind an object, '''Torment Wizkid & Torment Dig '''can't see you. Be warned, it doesn't make you undetectable. However, some objects hide you better when you crawl more than others. Nightly Areas: Night 1-4: Free-roam throughout the house. Night 5: Locked in the basement. The fear meter goes up faster here, making the night much more difficult. Night 6: The attic. The fear meter goes up fastest here, and '''Splinter '''is active this night. Night 7: All of the floors are open, and there is no 12 AM - 6 AM mechanic. You need to complete the 5 tasks you have been granted. Five Tasks: # Explore every room. # Encounter all the animatronics (besides Sam) at least once. # Duel Carl & Splinter at once. # Unlock all the doors by finding their respective keys. # Reach your parents bedroom. Nightly Mini-Games: Night 1: You walk through the house as '''Torment Wizkid, '''following '''Torment Sam. '''He leads you all the way to the basement, where '''Splinter '''will attack you, ending the mini-game. Night 2: You walk through the house as '''Torment Dig, '''following '''Torment Sam. '''He leads you all the way to the basement, where '''Splinter '''will attack you, ending the mini-game. Night 3: You walk through the house as '''Torment Tod, '''following '''Torment Sam. '''Instead of leading you to the basement, he leads you to the protagonist's bedroom, where you find the protagonist crying, ending the mini-game shortly afterwards. Alternatively, going to the basement will get you attacked by '''Splinter, '''ending the mini-game. Night 4: You walk through the house as '''Torment Carl, '''following '''Torment Sam. '''He leads you to the front door, and walking into it ends the mini-game. Alternatively, going to the attic also ends the mini-game, and going to the basement ends the mini-game like all the others. Night 5: You walk through the house as '''Torment Sam, '''with no one to follow. If you stop moving for long enough, '''Torment Rodney '''will find you, and tell you to follow him. He'll lead you to the basement, where you finally enter. You see an animatronic, nearly complete, just missing an arm and a head. Suddenly, '''Splinter '''jumps out from the shadows, attacking '''Torment Rodney '''and then '''Torment Sam. '''You cannot enter the basement without '''Torment Rodney. Night 6 Cutscene: The face of Splinter '''is there, surrounded by blackness. The dialogue goes as follows: "i've done it" "i've created" "a masterpiece" "and now you have to suffer" "just like how your family made me suffer" "and then after you're done suffering" "they'll suffer forever" "it's time" '''Splinter turns 180 degrees. "T O F I N I S H T H I S A L L" After Night 6: "i can't believe you" "i didn't even get to use my machine" "i will destroy you" "this is a nightmare" "that will N E V E R end" "good night" "sweet dreams" "don't let the bed bugs bite" "and remember to always leave one eye open" Night 7 Cutscene: "i told you the nightmares would never end" "now i finally get to use it" "my amaglamation" "it takes a piece of everybody" "it might be unstoppable" "but you'll find out" "you'll know how he works" "good luck" "and good night" Custom Night Challenges: Note: Custom Night is always set to have all the rooms open, just like Night 7, however it's just the regular 12 AM - 6 AM formula. Old-Timers: Torment Wizkid (20) Torment Dig (20) Torment Sam (20) Splinter (20) Amaglamation (10) Torment Tod (20) Uniqueness: Torment Tod (20) Torment Barrows (20) Torment Rodney (20) Torment Carl (15) Afraid Of The Dark: Torment Tod (20) Torment Rodney (20) Torment Carl (20) Torment Wizkid (20) Splinter (20) Warm-Up: Every Animatronic: (10) Freakshow: Every Animatronic: (20) Warm-Up Completion Cutscene: You wander around the house as Torment Barrows. '''You complete the mini-game by exiting the house, where you hear police sirens. Freakshow Completion Cutscene: You wander around a hospital as the child, and it slowly gets darker and darker. A flat line can be heard in the background. When it goes pitch black, the mini-game ends. The Only Secret: If you manage to complete every challenge, and you start a new game, you will see a cutscene of a large elevator in an old looking factory: '''Five Nights at Wizkid's 5 = Category:Games